


Bell's Theorem

by marcelo



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: The thing is, it doesn't *matter* whether the cat is alive or not.





	Bell's Theorem

She used to talk during the suit maintenance sessions, at first. About herself, her family, her medical condition. A cat named "Bobby" of mysterious origin and never-discussed end. You understood it was fear, pain, and a sense of shame, coming through in the only way they could, withered under the SHIELD cameras into bare assertions of humanity — silent, below that, everything else it should have implied and didn't.

But her fear and pain were abstract to you, with no bearing on her actions and opening no choices for your own, so you never responded, and in time she said nothing but what the procedures required.

That didn't make you hate her. You didn't. You didn't hate her either for the monstrous things she did. You understood she had no choice.

You still killed her during your escape attempt the night you turned sixteenth. SHIELD punished you, and you knew Bill thought about abandoning his search for a cure. Neither understood — if they had, they wouldnt've have put you under suicide watch. Had you thought that death was a release from pain, you've gotten yourself killed long ago.

Half-death was unending pain. You were terrified of what would come next.

One day there was no more SHIELD, and Bill tried to explain about something called Hydra. You interrupted him to ask if it made any difference.

He stared down, looking at his open hands, and said quietly _I don't know._ He was lying, but that didn't make you hate him.

.finis.


End file.
